


极速狂飙

by Brenda15



Category: all耀 - Fandom, 王耀 - Fandom, 苏中, 露中 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	极速狂飙

03

 

伊利亚火急火燎赶回家的时候，最先看见的是被王耀散散落落扔了一地的衣服，像是刻意留在路边用来引导的面包屑。整栋屋子里都是那点让人欲罢不能的鸦片香味，刺激地冲撞着嗅觉系统和生理反应。他急匆匆地跑进伊万的卧室，撩人又刺激的春色在眼前铺展开。伊万正把发情期的Omega按在身下像是骑马一样一次又一次地挺入，抽插，每一次过深的抽插会给身下人带来痉挛式的刺激跟快感，象牙白的身体上泛着薄红色那是情欲交织的色彩，喘息和呻吟落在伊利亚耳朵里，像是用羽毛在心底撩拨。王耀双手撑在床上，他喘息着抬起头，然后两眼朦胧地看着站在门口的人，后仰的脖颈拉出一条漂亮的弧度，像是拉满的弓。

 

“伊利亚？”

 

汗水已经浸透了王耀披散着的长发，他不由分说地随手在床上抓了个东西去砸那个来晚的家伙，伊利亚顺手接住了小瓶子，看了一眼居然是润滑剂。

 

“wow，耀宝贝你可真热情。”

 

伊利亚晃了晃手里的小瓶子，一步步走到床边，伊万对于他兄弟的加入并没有不满意，毕竟依照他们三人之间的协议，这次本该是轮到兄长的独享时间，可是这不是特殊情况么。伊万直接伸手抱起了王耀向后靠着床头坐了起来，浑身满是湿滑的Omega抱在自己的怀里，并且用手分开了那一对修长有力的腿，将较为娇嫩的内侧打开，并趁机狠狠地揉捏了一把。

 

“热情到根本都不用润滑剂呢，万尼亚直接一下子就进来了，就连前面也是张着小嘴不停地求欢呢。”

 

伊万像是发现新大陆一样将王耀的男性生殖器放在手中反复撸动，尽管已经在伊万的玩弄下射了不少次，可是这次的药劲之猛烈，让它再次有抬头的态势。伊利亚伸手戳了戳Omega下体私密的生殖处，手指刚一进入两片不断翕动的阴唇就欢快地贴了上去，分泌着湿滑的液体，伊利亚恶作剧地伸进去三根手指，并且轻轻地在湿软的甬道内勾起指节，刺激地王耀眼泪汪汪地看着伊利亚。

 

“我日你妈，布拉金斯基。”

 

嘴上不饶人向来是王耀不可崩塌的人设，“一个要我抽了连个耳光都没硬起来，一个还瞎几把迷路来晚这么久，要做就做，不做……”

 

滚字还没说出口，王耀的嘴巴就被堵住了，早已经硬的不行的伊利亚粗暴地将性器直接塞进王耀那张叨叨个不停的小嘴里，带着辛辣的酒香味的信息素几乎顷刻就把Omega给俘获了，几乎是没等伊利亚开口，出于Omega的本能，他就开始用舌头舔弄起来。

 

伊万则是嘿嘿一笑，趴在对方的勃颈处开始舔起对方敏感的腺体来，王耀最害怕被标记，伊万每使坏去舔一次用牙齿的尖部不轻不重地在上面按一下，王耀就往后缩着倒退，伊利亚就能在对方的口腔中更进一步，直到深喉产生强烈压迫感让他想吐又吐不出来，只能眼泪汪汪地看着伊利亚。

 

“干嘛呢，这是？”伊利亚伸手抹掉对方眼框的眼泪，“斯捷潘恋母你又不是不知道，别总想着日天日地，你这辈子也就只能被我们兄弟俩翻来覆去地操了。”他喘着气在对方口中射出来，看着王耀把精液全部吞干净，才去开拓对方最前面的那一处蜜穴。

 

“说吧，你又勾引谁了，给你下这么猛的药？”

 

伊利亚一面啃着对方胸前的小红果，一面含糊不清地问，王耀身体里软的像一滩水一样，自己一旦进去了就被抓住不放，他朝伊万使了个颜色，常年在床上锻造出来的默契，让小熊一目了然兄长的意图，兄弟两人一前一后地交替抽插着，王耀被反复顶着，刺激的快感让他眼前只剩下一道白光，他被夹在中间不受控制地叫着。

 

“就剩下最后马上就能高潮了哦，小耀，说吧，到底是谁，万尼亚好帮你拿小水管修理他哦。”

 

故意绕着敏感点，却反复刺激着周边地带，王耀感觉不管是阴唇和后庭都要被这两个大混蛋给折磨地红肿了，可是始终不给他想要的高潮，王耀最终用带着哭腔的声音开口，“是，是琼斯那个混蛋啊，我，我也不知道，就就在亚瑟那喝茶的时候，见，见过一次，哈，你俩赶紧，快，快点……”

 

琼斯么，布拉金斯基兄弟相互对视了一眼，隐去了紫色眼眸中的轻不可见的阴影，然后伊利亚伸手抓住了王耀的肩膀，两人一前一后地释放在对方体内，用力地将小家伙送上了高潮。他们从Omega的身体内抽了出去，几乎是脱了力的王耀软绵绵地趴在伊利亚怀里，冰凉的精液顺着穴口湿哒哒地流出来，在感到巨大的满足感后，药效带来的强烈渴求又把他变得空虚起来。

 

“再来。”

 

王耀用凶巴巴地语气对着伊利亚发号施令，可是眼角可怜巴巴的眼泪和已经完全软掉的身体看起来一点说服力都没有，伊利亚笑着将双手插在他的腋下，像是抱孩子一样给了对方一个黏糊糊的湿吻。

 

“你今天可真是凶啊，宝贝。”

 

伊利亚咬了咬他鲜红的嘴唇，心里却盘算着怎么从柯克兰那边再淘一点这个药来，伊万从背后抱住王耀的腰，用舌头在对方的腰窝处轻轻地啃了起来，搞得本来就敏感地不行的王耀浑身发颤，脚趾都舒畅地蜷缩起来。

 

“为什么不呢？万尼亚可从来不拒绝小耀呢。”

 

04

 

从昏昏沉沉中清醒过来，脑子后面似乎还疼得不行，自己这是被人绑票了？世界的Hero还没来得及好好回想到底发生了什么，眼前的黑布就被人给粗暴地扯掉，在适应了外界环境之后，阿尔弗雷德努力地眨了眨眼，有些不可置信眼前的画面。

 

翘着二郎腿的Omega穿着一身丝绸式地贴身暗色旗袍正坐在椅子上，高分叉的旗袍一直分叉到大腿根，略带肌肉线条的双腿从他这个视角看上去显得格外修长，甚至能隐约看见最里面带着黑色蕾丝边的内裤。王耀把脚高高地翘起来，正拿着红色的指甲油认真地涂抹着。这样的场景，就算是Hero做的春梦都不一定有这么火辣，阿尔弗雷德用牙咬了咬嘴巴，是痛的，居然不是梦。

 

“小英雄你醒了？”

 

勾人的眼角里尽是风情，王耀放下手头的指甲油，低着头看了对方一眼，微微勾起唇角。阿尔浑身都被捆绑着跪在地上不得动弹，也只能嘴上逞逞强，“这不是布拉金斯基家的Omega么，耀耀是不是那两头熊满足不了你了，你才来找Hero的？你把Hero解开，Hero能让你爽上天。”

 

王耀没有说话，回复琼斯的是抵在对方赤裸胸膛上的脚，阿尔低头，在红色脚指甲映衬下的裸足格外勾人，微温的触感划出的弧线带来火辣的感官刺激，阿尔弗雷德看着对方，下半身已经硬了，可是王耀这个时候绑自己绝对不是有什么好事。

 

忽然间，一阵剧烈的拉扯从自己身后传来，几乎是不受控制的，阿尔弗雷德一个倒仰，就载进了深深的池水里。他拼命挣扎着，池水演过他的口鼻，最后又有什么东西把他提起来，悬在半空中。

 

王耀把玩着手中的控制器，朝着阿尔弗雷德动人一笑，“Wow，小英雄也有栽跟头的时候？一点点迷醉的能让Alpha失了智发情的药物，一池子饥渴的海豚，等我走了半个小时内程序就能把你放到水里来，看看是亚瑟跑过来救你来的快，还是你艹海豚来得快。”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地低头，身下硕大的水池里已经有几只白色的身影在水底下游荡。

 

在阿尔弗雷德惊讶又愤怒的咒骂中，王耀换上一张冷若冰霜的脸，他按下了程序的启动开关，然后潇洒地转身。身后的阿尔弗雷德还在高声咒骂着，“王耀，你给Hero等着，Hero早晚要把你关在笼子里反复艹，你快点把Hero放下来！”

 

王耀原本已经走了出去，闻言又笑着退了回来，他好笑地满脸嚣张地看向阿尔弗雷德，“你想用什么艹我？小英雄？用你日过海豚那东西么？”他冲对方摆了摆手，一路笑着走出去，然后拉开车门，直接抬腿朝伊万怀里踹了一下，却被小熊笑眯眯地抱住了脚。

 

“下次再让我穿这种乱七八糟的玩意你就自己玩自己，懂了么。”

 

“哎呀，小耀你自己不也爽到了么，干嘛在意这么多细节啊。”伊万轻轻地亲了亲对方的小腿。伊利亚一脚油门奔了出去，王耀趴到司机座驾的后面，趁着对方回头的时候，和他交换了一个吻，“所以接下来的目标，有必要搞得这么轰轰烈烈么？”他有点不屑地发问，最后很是嫌弃地窝在了座位上。

 

瓦尔加斯家的老狐狸不得不防，伊利亚笑着说，不过等我们干完这一票，把他彻底赶出远东，就能一起安逸地过好几年了。王耀有点疲倦地靠在座位上，然后提醒着伊利亚，说好的最后一票啊，你可别忘了。

 

当然是最后一票了，我们还要一起去海岛上造人呢。

 

伊万笑眯眯地把肩膀借给王耀，尽量让他躺的舒适一点，谁也没有提要给亚瑟打电话，来救可怜的阿尔弗雷德。


End file.
